


Make It Known

by edens_garden



Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Uses of Lightning, Bubble Bath, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Dirty Praise, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Public Claiming, Semi-Public Sex, Threats, Trans Character, afab character, degradation and praise, exhibitionalism, subdrops, talking things out, this fic has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edens_garden/pseuds/edens_garden
Summary: Eden's gained a little too much attention for Beel's liking, time to remind all these demon about his claim on the human.(Set post-bunny event)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777546
Kudos: 22





	Make It Known

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, THIS HAS A LONGER WORD COUNT THAN FRIDGE MISSION FAILED, AND I MANAGED TO WRITE IT IN TWO WEEKS, GO ME!!! This started out with a small idea and then I just kept writing and writing and writing and suddenly it was almost 6k words Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)
> 
> But anyways BIG WARNING AT THE BEGINNING FOR THE ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT!!! I'll place a *** at the beginning and end of the moment if you need to skip it!
> 
> Edit: Man coming back to this a day after, I didn't realise just how many mistakes there were in here (;•͈́༚•͈̀) I tried my best to fix them all up though!!!

Beel never realised the impact The Fall's Bunny Event would have on the Devildom, not until Eden and the rest of the demon brothers returned to R.A.D. the following week. Aside from the demons snickering, giggling, and lusting amongst themselves about the bunny demons they got to see, Eden was starting to gain a lot more attention from the other demon students.

While any focus Eden use to gain from other demons were threats to eat him, corrupt him, tempt him; usual demon things, the bunny show now had many demons _flirting_ with Eden at any given opportunity. Between classes, during food breaks, even during times where he was trying to study, he’d be flocked by demons of all kinds trying to woo his heart.

It pissed Beel off to no end. Eden was _his_ boyfriend, _his mate_.

At first, he had let it slide, happy that Eden was no longer being seen simply as fresh meat for consumption, or some small hunting game with lightning tricks. But as more demons got cheeky and close to Eden, he had brought it up with Lucifer, only to get a simple response of, “I will keep an eye out on things, but if the problem progresses… primal instincts should aid you in your solution.”

Beel knew exactly what Lucifer meant: Claim Eden once more. But he was hoping it wouldn’t end up that way.

But one moment finally made him snap.

He was lucky he managed to be there on time: It was that particular timeframe of classes where it was almost impossible for them to run into each other, but he had noticed it on the way to the sports field: Eden being cornered by the entrance of the dining hall by three taller demons: two of lust and one of greed… nobles at that too. He didn't want to make a scene, many people were around, including some of his brothers, but he could see they were watching the scene unfold: prepared to step in if the situation got out of hand. He sighed deeply, trying to calm himself, and then, he approached them quietly, listening closely in on the conversation.

*** **TW: ATTEPMTED ASSAULT** ***

“... certainly hope you realise I'm taken, dudes.” Eden's voice soon picked up.

“Oh c'mon now, cutie,” one of the lust demons snickered, “They have nothing on us, _trust me_.”

“Yeah, just come home with us,” The greed demon chimed in, “We'll show you a good time...” They moved to place their hands on Eden's hips, but the human immediately smacked them off with sparks in his hands.

“Don't even try it, ya jackass,” Eden ordered, giving them a defiant stare, “My boyfriend's got _leagues_ on you lot.”

That ticked off the greed demon, and they growled, “How fucking _dare_ you, bitch, you're in no place to tell me what to do!” With that decree, they got a grip of Eden's shirt by the collar and pulled him up the wall, “I'll make sure you know you're nothing but a mortal _fucktoy-_ “

***

Beel's fist connected with the demon's face the moment those vile words dropped from his lips, the force sending him straight into the ground, dropping Eden in the process and causing gasps and an absolute uproar within the dining area. Beel glared up at the other two demons, demon form out, teeth bared and snarling, eyes glowing bright red like his sin: he was completely enraged.

“ _Leave, before I eat you limb for limb right here,_ **_right now_ ** _._ ”

The lust demons could only stand there, completely petrified. The greed demon slowly gathered himself back onto his feel, and snarled, “Beelzebub? Why the fuck do _you_ care so much for this worthless human?”

Beel looked to Eden, and immediately scooped him up into his hold, arms wrapped around him tightly as if shielding him from everyone else.

 _He knew what he had to do_.

“I'm sorry,” Beel quietly whispered to Eden.

Eden could say nothing in response, as Beel tore the top half of Eden's uniform apart, and bit down strongly on his claim mark, drawing a mix between a gasp, scream and moan from Eden as he clutched onto Beel.

The bite induced a strange mix of pain and pleasure, and Eden had to hide his face as Beel kept his teeth latched on for several moments: an open sign of his claim. Beel finally let go after some time, and Eden could feel some of his blood trickling down his body.

Beel stood up, still holding onto Eden, and one more time, he whispered, “Cover your ears, I'm gonna shout.”

Nodding subtly, Eden moved his hands to his ears, and shut his eyes tightly.

“Eden is _MY MATE_ ,” Beel roared loudly, for all to hear, “ _MY LOVER,_ and I won’t allow **_ANYONE_ ** to harm him!”

Declaration finished, he turned back to the offending demons, and hissed, “ _Count your days wisely, and be careful where you end up... it won't be my fault if you become my next meal.”_

Confidence completely stricken from them, the three demons finally scampered off.

Everyone was quiet, not wanting to move lest they provoked the beast. The only noise Eden could hear was the thundering heartbeats he and Beel had, and the shaky breaths they let out.

Until finally, a cheery voice piped up.

“Okay everyone, go back to your busy lives, the student council will sort this out!” Eden looked back into the dining hall to spot Asmo standing on a table, waving at everyone to make sure they were in their usual bustle once again, before he hopped down and approached the couple alongside the other brothers who were there: Satan, Mammon and Belphegor.

“... heh, what do you know, it’s the younger brothers squad and Mammon,” Eden mumbled quietly, giving them a slight smile as they approached. He leaned back and looked at Beel, who had calmed down slightly, but still looked rather furious. Sighing sadly, Eden brushed a hand through Beel's hair. “This is all my fault,” He muttered, “I should ha-"

“No,” Beel responded in a serious tone, “Not your fault, theirs.”

“But-“

“ _No_ , Eden.”

Stunned by Beel’s tone, Eden dropped the matter, and looked back at the other brothers.

“You two alright?” Mammon asked first, squatting down to their level. Eden nodded in response, but Beel remained still, eyeing Mammon off in the corner of his eye.

Asmo was next to approach, cooing, “Oh my, that’s a lot of blood, let me-“

Beel snarled as Asmo moved his hand close to Eden, immediately making him retract and take a step back. Asmo simply nodded in understanding and took a step back, looking back at his brothers and asking, “Satan, Belphie, do you plan on taking care of those demons, or shall I?”

With a nod, Satan responded with, “Finding their information shall be easy enough, once we have that…” He turned to Belphie with a smirk, “I’m sure you can deal the effective punishment, no?”

Belphegor’s expression was bitter and filled with hatred, “You better hope you can talk to Lucifer before I find out who they are,” He hissed at Mammon, “I’m going to make sure they suffer no matter what he says.”

Rising up quickly and turning back, Mammon retorted, “Oi! You know what Diavolo will do to ya if ya hurt ‘em without proper clearance, right?”

Soon enough, they were all squabbling with one another, completely unfocused from Beel and Eden.

But it proved to be the wrong thing to do, because as Satan took a step back, looking at the couple…

“… guys they’re gone.”

The brothers went silent, and turned back around, and much to their utter panic…

_Beel and Eden had disappeared._

* * *

“Beel, where are we going?” Eden tried to ask for the second time, to no success.

In the midst of all the brothers arguing, Beel made the silent choice to simply leave them be and go elsewhere with Eden in tow. Something within him was telling him to find the demons again; _to hunt them down_. He couldn't focus on anything else until he did, not even-

“BEELZEBUB!”

He paused only then, snapping out of his trance to look down at his lover again.

“Where are we going?” Eden repeated for a third time, demanding the answer in his tone.

“Finding those bastards again,” Beel grunted in response.

“But why?” Eden asked with concern, “You clearly proved that I’m your mate! What more do you need to do?!”

“The mark isn't enough.” With that, Beel practically doubled his pace, shifting into his demon form and dashing forward with a boost of his wings. Corridor after corridor, he passed by multiple doors before coming to a stop at a corner near the school garden, poking his head around it to spy on the very demons he was searching for.

“...inks he can do whatever he wants because he’s a fucking demon lord-"

“He was just doing what any protective demon would do!”

“But that bitch was mine! He was clearly off his guard and was stupid enough to not claim that human again!”

_That was it._

Beel growled, and darted for the closest door, trying not to draw attention to himself, and he quietly opened it and slid inside.

He carefully set Eden down on a desk, then made sure the lock on the door was magically set in.

“O-oh, is this what's happening?” Eden stammered, a bright blush on his face as Beel approached him again. He pressed his thighs together, but immediately felt them being shoved apart and upward as Beel pressed his back into the table. Hanging Eden’s legs over his shoulders, Beel pulled his pants down, and tore the base of Eden’s uniform off his body, revealing Eden’s slickened clit to him.

Eden couldn’t help but yell in response, “Great, I’m gonna have to get the whole uniform fixed now!” An exaggerated in response for sure, and he hoped the giddy grin on his face was enough to show as much.

Beel took that moment to pull his cock out of his boxers, pressing it insistently against Eden’s folds, dragging the head up and down while he hissed out, “Let me fuck you, _please_ , gotta-“ He swallowed loudly, “Gotta make sure they know you’re _mine_.”

Eden whined hard, shaking his hips as he pleaded, “Please, I want it!”

Without another word, Beel pushed his cock all the way inside, drawing a needy cry from Eden, which only got dragged out as Beel gave no chance to get used to it, as he began to thrust his cock in and out at a rough pace.

Eden could do nothing but grip the desk and sing his praises as Beel's rougher treatment scrambled his mind. He was sure the table would break at any moment, but he knew that with Beel acting like he was, the moment the desk snapped, he would just be pulled up and fucked into like a cocksleeve.

_Though that did sound like a hot scenario._

“ _Louder_ ,” Beel grunted. He guided one of his hands down to frantically rub at Eden's clit before repeating, “ **_Louder_ **.”

The action made Eden completely short circuit, a wanton scream leaving him as his release hit him instantly, body shuddering as Beel continued to fuck him through it, thumb still flicking at his clit which only served to drive Eden's overstimulation through the roof.

“Fuck-" Beel gasped, thrusts becoming sporadic as he approached his release, “You sound so fucking good, moan harder for me, such a perfect little slu-" His sentence cut off into a long moan as he finally came, pressing himself as deep within Eden as he can go. He took this second to listen closely, wondering if the problem had left yet.

It was unfortunate demons were gifted with such good hearing: he could still hear the bastards loud and clearly.

“We're going again,” Beel stated.

Before Eden could comment, Beel was back to fucking him roughly, making the boy choke on his moans for a moment before he became vocal once again. Beel pressed himself down, changing the angle and making Eden go cross-eyed for a moment as Beel's cock hammered against his g-spot, focusing again as Beel's lips met his in a sloppy kiss.

At this point, any care for privacy or outside ears had been flung out the window for Eden: He was too far gone in pleasured bliss to care who knew the name of his lover and mate.

They went several more rounds before Beel called it quits, shuddering as he slowly pulled out, breathing heavily as he stared at Eden through lidded eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, and channelled his aura magic quietly, checking Eden’s body: glowing red from head to toe, as it should be.

“How are you feeling?” Beel asked softly, brushing strands of sweat-sticky hair off Eden’s face, “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Letting out a wheeze of a chuckle, Eden smiled and responded, “Beel, whatever the fuck just happened, that was _hot_ ,” Propping himself up by his forearms, “Can we do that more? Fuck, just take me to a vacant classroom and rail me senseless, I’d be down for it literally whenever-“ His expression shifted to deep thought for a second before adding, “Unless I’ve got a big test, then you’re gonna have to just deal with just sitting with me as I work!”

Eden’s request had Beel blushing once more, and he couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips.

Leaning back to stare at the door, Eden asked, “So do you think those dudes got the memo?”

Following Eden’s gaze as he did up his pants once again, Beel could only respond with, “Well, if Lucifer isn’t getting any complaints from nobles, then I hope you’re ready for a couple more rounds, baby boy.”

With a smirk curling on his lips, Eden pressed a finger to Beel’s and shot back, “Ohoh, calm down buzzy Beel, I’m gonna need a moment to recover, my ability to recover from that many orgasms isn’t _that_ exceptional.”

“Is that so?” Beel returned, smirking as well, “That’s not what you say after I-“

His sentence got muffled by Eden pressing his whole hand against his mouth, an embarrassed snort leaving him as he whispered, “Beel shush-“

Pressing forward, Beel responded with a muffled, “You love me for it.”

The dorkiest smile popped up on Eden’s face after that, and he responded with, “I really do, c’mere…” He then moved his hand to Beel’s cheek, and guided him in for a giggly kiss…

Which all but lasted for three seconds as they started hearing more voices approaching the door. They stared at each other with wide eyes, silent for a few seconds as the noise got louder.

“… window escape?”

A nod from Beel, “Yeah, window escape.”

Never had they felt so exhilarated, undoing the lock for the classroom window and climbing out with finesse, Beel scooping Eden up into his hold as they took off back to the House of Lamentation, their cheers of joy as they darted through the trees of the surrounding forest.

They kept their smiles all the way until they entered the house, where they found Lucifer, standing at the door with a neutral expression on his face.

Neither spoke for a long moment, before Beel coughed quietly and declared.

“Well… you did tell me to go with primal instincts if need be.”

Eden’s eyes went wide again as Lucifer could do nothing but sigh, responding with a, “Indeed, I did… Since I had advised it, I shall let you two off the hook this time…”

Beel couldn’t help but grin down at Eden, who’s expression was shifting from surprise to bafflement.

“I’ll inform Barbatos of your uniform situation, and I shall handle whatever nobles come and demand _justice_ for your actions.” Turning around, Lucifer added, “Now run along you two, and _do_ keep quiet this time, won’t you?”

Nodding, Beel began to escort Eden to his room.

“Quiet?”

The two demons both paused as Eden spoke up.

“Lucifer, surely you jest, right?” Eden giggled, grinning from the side of Beel’s arm, “I’m the noise king! Volume’s a guarantee, no matter what we do!”

With an appalled gasp of Eden’s name from Lucifer, and an embarrassed laugh from Beel, Eden pointed a thumb in the direction of his room again, silently urging Beel to walk away.

Once the door shut in Eden's room, silence was all they could hear. It was in that moment that Beel finally shifted out of his demon form and slumped to the floor, Eden still in his grasp.

“Beel?” Eden called, worried. With no response for the first couple of seconds, he repeated his name with a more worried tone, cupping his face.

“Angel, I'm alright,” Beel responded, ruffling Eden’s hair with his hand, “A lot's happened today, I think it’s just washing over me now, you don’t have to worry, okay?”

Eden couldn’t help but pout at him.

“Nooooo,” Beel whined, “Don’t give me that look, it breaks my heart.” He pressed several small pecks to Eden’s face before he continued, “I _promise_ , I’m okay! Stop giving me that look...”

Eden huffed quietly, before responding with, “I sure fuckin’ hope so, Beelzy.”

Beel let out a soft laugh, and squeezed his arms that little bit tighter around Eden’s body.

“So... Lucifer already knew what you had planned to do?”

Beel shook his head, “Sort of, but not to the extent that we went. I think he might have just expected me to make a show of giving you a claim mark once again, not go the, uh... full lengths of drilling the fact into their minds.”

“You sure drilled something alright-” Eden immediately quipped back, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

Beel couldn’t help but snicker himself, “Yeah, I sure did, huh?”

Eden reached up and pulled Beel down for more kisses, smiling into each one, sinking his hands into Beel’s hair and guiding him to the floor. Beel left Eden’s lips to simply take a moment to look upon Eden, sunlight glowing on his skin, which bloomed red in several places from the bite marks and hickeys, and _fuck_ , he loved him. He loved Eden so much. The feeling filled his heart, his mind, his whole body, and he didn’t notice just how badly it got to him, until he felt Eden’s thumb brush a tear off his cheeks.

“When you got pulled up,” Beel spoke softly, sinking his face into Eden’s small hand, “I... I don’t even know what took over me at that point. I was so... furious at them, worried for you, and upset at myself for not caring for you well enough... my body acted without a single thought other than ‘protect’...” He grabbed a hold of that hand and began to kiss at it softly, trying to calm his voice as he continued, “I tried so hard not to worry about all of it, all those other demons trying to be friendly with you, because I know you’re strong and smart and just so, so nice to all of them, and I was so happy they were no longer trying to threaten to eat you or anything like that, but deep down... I just wanted you all to myself...”

He suddenly found himself being pulled back down for a hug once again.

“I’m so sorry,” Eden whispered in a saddened tone, “You should have told me how you were feeling, I would have... I would have told them all to leave me alone, I didn’t realise it was hurting you this much...” He let out an exhausted chuckle, and added, “To be completely honest, it was really overwhelming having to deal with them all, but... I kept pushing through with dealing with them to... to prove myself I guess... prove I could handle things on my own.” He let go of Beel for a moment, looking him in the eyes, “But once again, I get reminded that I’m just one singular human in a realm of powerful demons, and I can’t do these things myself... which makes me the luckiest being in the world to have you by my side, y’know?” Another pause in his speech, as he grabbed a hold of Beel’s hands, “Be more vocal about how you feel with me, okay? I want to make sure I know when I’m doing something you’re not okay with, we can work it out together! Plus...” A small blush popped up on his face, “You being protective of me is... well you can probably guess the next thing I’m gonna say, can’t ya?”

Beel snickered, and shook his head, and answered, “Hot? You love it? Apparently that’s not the only thing about what I do that you find hot.”

“Do you want me to list all the things I find hot about you? All the cute and sweet shit you do that makes my heart flutter and more? Because trust me when I say we’d be laying here for a while unless I said _everything_.”

Beel took that moment to lift Eden off of the floor, a yelp of surprise leaving the boy’s lips, and carried him over to the bed, chuckling as Eden let out an ‘oof’ as he landed on the mattress.

“Funny,” Beel chuckled, as he crawled on top, “Because the same would happen if I went through my list of things I found hot and cute about you, my adorable little prince.”

“Ohohoh, you better watch yourself, mister,” Eden teased, hooking a single leg over Beel’s lower back, “You might just let out the lil’ demon within me with that smooth talk!”

“Mmmm, and what if I want that, Eden?” Beel mused, leaning in closer to Eden’s face.

“Y’know I won’t say no, baby~”

“Good,” Beel growled, “We gotta get you out of your ripped uniform anyways.

And with that, his lips were upon Eden’s in an instant, needy and deep as he rid his mate of his clothing piece by piece, chucking them over the railing of the bed as those lips delved all over Eden’s body.

“To be honest, I don’t mind if we do just this for the rest of the day.”

“Hmm?” Beel hummed, allowing Eden the moment to talk as he pressed his lips to the bite mark on Eden’s neck.

“I mean- hhh,” Eden’s breath hitched, the sensitivity of the bite mark making his body heat up, “I honestly wanna do nothing else but taste your lips and hold you close...” He huffed silently, “But it’s still kinda unfair I’m the only one naked here though... c’mon Beel...”

Beel laughed, and declared, “As my prince commands it...” Positioning himself on his knees, towering over Eden, he rid himself of his casual attire, staring down the entire time with a cheeky grin on his face as he watched Eden’s giddy reaction to the little show he put on. He could feel his hunger nip at him as he rid himself of his boxers, his cock still rather hard, and watched as Eden pressed his legs together and bit his lip at the sight.

“... okay,” Eden sighed, “Maybe one fuck, but can we go slowly so we can still makeout?”

Beel couldn’t help his deep chuckle as he positioned himself, saying, “I was hoping you would say that, Eden...”

Beel leaned over to the wall, and drew in the silencing rune on the wall, before drawing close to Eden once more as he pressed himself inside. They both gasped in relief at how easy it was to slide inside, and Beel had to take deep breaths to calm himself as Eden’s needy whines graced his ears.

Taking a few moments to settle, Beel whispered, “I’m gonna start moving now, c’mere angel...”

With a small nod, Eden let Beel initiate the kiss, lips moving languidly in time to his thrust, letting out small huffs and chuckles at the noises Eden would let out. The longer they went, the more sloppy and needy the kisses would get, and the more Beel’s composure to keep a slow pace would disappear.

“E-Eden,” Beel gasped, “I-I can’t, I gotta move faster, _please_.”

“G- ghhh, go for it,” Eden stuttered, a moan hiccupping his words. He could only hold onto Beel’s back tightly as Beel’s thrusts got faster and harder, trying his best to keep kissing Beel as he all but moaned and gasped into each one, sucking on Beel’s tongue as he chased all the pleasure he could get.

They both eventually came with a synchronised moan leaving their lips while they clung on tightly to each other, Eden’s toes curling as Beel filed him once more.

When they both finally recovered, Beel began to pull out, but was stopped by Eden’s legs insistently keeping him in place.

“S-stay in me,” Eden mumbled in embarrassment, “It feels good...”

Beel could feel his heart skip a beat at that, and he couldn’t help his lips latching on to Eden’s again, growling out, “Fuck, you’re so fucking cute and sexy, of course I’ll stay in you baby boy, you look so perfect with my cock inside you...” Sucking in a breath, he groaned, “I just wanna fuck you all over again, turn off the rune and make you scream my name, fill you with my cum and plug you up so everyone can smell me on your body and see that you’re _mine_...”

Beel swore he had never heard Eden moan so hard from words alone, and _oh boy Beel_ just got scratched on an itch that had never been there before.

And it felt **_so good._ **

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Beel teased, thrusting once into Eden’s cunt once again, grinning as Eden moaned out in surprise, “Don’t think I couldn’t tell how turned on you were by me openly claiming you in the dining hall, or when I fucked you in the classroom right where those demons could hear you... _fuck_ , I didn’t even have to prep you, you were so fucking slick I could just slide inside.” He began thrusting more shallowly, not enough to bring proper stimulation to Eden, which left him groaning and whining for more. “But even then, your tight little pussy only knows my cock, I’ve fucked you so much that you get wet just from the mere thought of me using you like my personal fleshlight, don’t you?”

Eden could do nothing but whine in shameless need and lust, each and every dirty word leaving Beel’s lips correct in every single way.

Beel’s right hand moved to grip at Eden’s hip as his thrusts grew bigger, and his left moved to press his thumb at Eden’s finger, shivering and Eden immediately took it in his mouth and began to lick and suck on it.

“So... so perfect,” Beel hissed, “My perfect needy _slut_.”

Eden couldn’t help it. The mix of degradation and praise sent him over the edge as an orgasm suddenly hit him, pussy clenching around Beel’s cock as he hummed hard around his thumb. Beel wasn’t prepared for it, the sensation making him double over and began roughly fucking Eden, sending the human into a string of moans and gasps.

“F-fuck, I take you wherever you want, I’ll bend you over the moment where alone and pound your pussy like you know nothing else but me and my cock,” Beel groaned in a ramble, no longer in control of his body as he slammed himself into Eden over and over, “You wouldn’t even care if someone walked in and saw how shameless you were, right? I could just keep making your brain blank out as I fill you with my seed like the cumslut you are.”

With Eden nodding frantically in agreement, Beel rasped as he came inside him once again, but couldn’t stop his hips from moving as he wanted to go over and over again.

Within a split second though, Eden went from feeling complete bliss to being overwhelmed in the worst way.

“Wait- B-Beel, I can’t, I-it's too much-”

Beel couldn’t hear him, pleasure overwhelming his senses and rational though.

“Beel, stop! I can’t do it any longer!”

It took Eden zapping him with lightning to snap the demon back to reality. He paused instantly, taking in Eden’s worried expression, and he felt his heart _shatter_ as he realised, he had gone too far.

Immediately, he pulled himself out, and pulled Eden into his hold, cupping his face and whispering, “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine,” Eden lied, “I think everything’s just crashing down on me now...” He let out a soft hiccup, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheek. Brushing his eye, he added, “It felt good! It just... ended up becoming too much for me... sorry...”

Beel could feel his own tears forming as he mumbled, “No, no, it’s my fault, I didn’t listen, didn’t listen to what you asked me for, and now I’ve pushed you too far...”

His hug got tighter, and in that moment, Eden’s tears finally spilled, all the overwhelming emotions he felt throughout the day crashing down in one horrendous mess in his heart as he pressed his face into Beel’s shoulder and wept.

Beel sat there in silence, letting Eden run through his emotions, running one hand carefully through Eden’s hair, and the other up and down Eden’s back. He couldn’t help the devastation in his heart, he knew he was the cause of this, and he wanted to so badly figure out a way to help.

“Would...” Beel muttered, “Would a bath help you at all?”

Sniffling, Eden responded with, “Y-yeah... that would be nice, actually...”

Beel carefully lifted Eden off the bed, carrying his body to the bathroom. Laying him gently on the bathside towel, Beel turned the taps on, letting the mix of hot and cold water begin to run through and fill the bath up.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Beel whispered, a gentle hand on Eden’s shoulder for a moment before walking out into the bedroom once again. He found his boxers on the floor and quickly pulled himself back into them, then searched Eden’s drawers for a pair for him to wear after his bath was over.

Walking back in, he knelt down to Eden’s level again, hand moving back to the shoulder he had it resting upon.

“How does the water feel?” He asked softly.

Eden’s hand slowly reached into the warm bath, dipping his fingers into water for a few moments before retreating his hands.

“It’s nice...” Eden mumbled in response.

“Ah, good,” Beel smiled, and he grabbed the box of bath bombs from the bathroom bench, “Any particular one you want today?”

“Do... do we still have the honey one?” Eden asked.

Nodding and humming in response, Beel grabbed the swirly white and yellow coloured sphere from the pack, “Yep, right here.”

Once the bathtub was filled, Beel dropped the bath bomb into the water, and they both began to watch it spin as the air bubbles and fizz pushed it around. Devildom bathbombs had a special magical flair to them, where small sparkly holographic-like fireworks in thematic shapes would fly out from the bathbomb as well. For this particular one, it was little honeybees that would fly out, as well as some petals, which tickled Eden’s face, making the boy laugh quietly.

After a few minutes, Beel noted, “The bathbomb’s almost fizzed out, you gonna hop in?”

Nodding in a silent response, Eden pulled himself up and over the bath ledge, sighing in relief as the warmth of the bath soothed his aches and pains, and the smell of honey and lavender calmed his mind and senses. Not willing to part from Beel, Eden pulled his hand to his face, and leaned into it, closing his eyes. It was completely silent once more, save for the sloshing of water as Eden’s legs drifted and swayed every so often, but not an uncomfortable one. Remenants of the bathbomb’s magical flair popped from bubbles every so often, flittering up into the air for a few seconds before dissipating into nothingness once again.

“... how are you doing though?”

Beel’s eyes widened at the question, confused. Eden looked his way and added, “You were so worried and concerned for me that I didn’t get to ask you yet...”

Beel frowned, “But-”

“Please,” Eden pleaded, “I care about your own emotions and wellbeing just as much as you care for mine... I wanna make sure you’re okay too...”

Beel’s face dropped, sadness filling him, as he mumbled, “... I don’t know... I made you feel bad... I didn’t listen to you... you had to shock me just so I would stop... it feels awful... I-I took-”

Beel froze as Eden leaned out of the water to press a firm kiss to his lips, staying there for a long moment before parting again.

“I know exactly what you’re gonna say next, and you weren’t, Beel,” Eden spoke in a serious voice, “I would have let you continue if I was okay, but without Solomon’s or Barbatos’ magical aid, my limitations as a human are gonna eventually make me give out. _It’s not your fault_ , alright? It’s just crappy timing on my body’s end, okay?” He smiled, “I love you _so, so much,_ Beel... I know you only wanna make me feel good, and I know this was an accident!”

Beel didn’t know how to respond, so he simply pressed his forehead against Eden’s and willed his heart relax.

“We need to talk sometime about all this though,” Eden noted, “All this sexual stuff. There’s been a lot we’ve both thrown on the plate in terms of kinks and scenes and whatnot and it’d be a good idea to make sure we know our limits and comforts... especially considering the revelations you got about me today, heh.”

Beel nodded, “Yeah, and we haven’t even gotten a chance to talk about _anything_ that happened during heat season.”

Eden groaned, face hotter than the bath, “I haven’t even called you _that name_ since the heat week, I was almost needy enough to call you it earlier but emotions hit me before the need could.”

Now it was Beel’s turn to blush, “Y-you almost called me D-”

“Shush,” Eden huffed, his wet hand covering Beel’s mouth, “Again, another time where we’ve both not been through an emotional rollercoaster, okay?” After the statement was made, Eden had to retract his hand as Beel gave it a lick, drawing a laugh from him, “Oi! You stop that mister!”

Beel’s laugh echoed off the tiles of the bathroom, before he sighed happily and noted, “You feeling better now I take it?”

“Definitely,” Eden answered. He looked back to the bath and asked, “Could you grab me a towel? It's starting to get cold in here.”

Beel didn’t even have to move, leaning back to pull the big towel from the drying rack and hand it over.

“Now move over,” Eden chuckled, “I gotta hop out.”

The rest was smooth sailing from there. They didn’t bother getting back into proper clothes, simply staying in their boxers as they got comfy back into bed. They switched on the movie series they had been binging for the past week on the T.V., and delved into Eden’s secret human world snack pile as they watched.

“Beel?”

Beel looked down as Eden twisted his body around to face him.

“I love you,” Eden chimed with a sweet smile.

And for another moment, the world faded around them as they indulged in each other’s sweet kisses, cuddled up close as the day passed them by.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof, this one was an absolute doozy, but congrats if you made it through, I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
